Current Passive Optical LANs (POL/PON) use edge devices called ONTs (Optical Network Terminal) to convert the optical signal to a standard RJ45 twisted pair output. These ONTs require a power source to operate. They require power for general operation as well as for providing PoE (Power over Ethernet) power to peripheral devices such as IP Phones, cameras, WAPs, card readers, biometric units, etc. Generally there are two methods for powering these ONTs. The first is the standard AC power using a power brick. This is sometimes not desired or practical if there is not a place to store the brick or an outlet in place. Another problem is the lack of emergency back up on AC power. The second option is called DC remote powering where a DC power source is located somewhere in the building and attached to a building emergency source. A two conductor cable is then sent to each ONT along with a separate optical fiber or a composite cable containing both. In either case, the plug and outlet interface is always separate. Depending on the distance from the DC source, a variety of cable sizes can be used. This requires different connector types, neither of which are actually intended for powering. Field termination makes it even more complex.